Bunch of Oneshots
by dpfan4ever101
Summary: This is a bunch of Random Oneshots YAYYYY! Warning:randomness Whats up now: Paoridy Time with Mr. Lancer! R&R BY THE WAY: IF YOU DONT READ THIS DAN WILL GET YOU JUST A WARNING!
1. Paroridys with Mr L part 1

**My sister and I were bored and watching DP and like we saw Mr. L and we are all like OH MY GOSH STORY TIME Enjoy! BTW NO PP! BUT VALERIE KNOWS DANNY'S SECRET! THIS IS PART 1.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were starting their first day of tenth grade. They walked into their first period class to see their worst nightmare, MR. LANCER. (insert lightning and dramatic music here) They trio walked over to the same spot they sat in ninth grade and sat down. The bell rang as the nightmare, I mean, class began.

"Now class, this year I'm teaching your English and science!" Mr. Lancer said. "ISN'T THAT GREAT?" The class groaned as Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer replied.

"Are you stalking us?" Danny asked the old teacher.

"No, Mr. Fenton." Tucker then raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

"I'm pretty sure it's stalking. You are always our teacher!" Tucker screamed.

"No, Mr. Foley. I was only your teacher since preschool! I just taught the next grade and you demons were there." Mr. Lancer shrugged. Paulina then raised her hand. "Yes?" He asked getting annoyed.

"My friend, Ashley, left after third grade because her mom thought you were stalking us. In fact, she left the country because of you." Paulina said.

"I DON'T STALK YOU DEMONS!" Mr. Lancer shouted. Danny, again, raised his hand. "YES!" The very annoyed fat Mr. Lancer replied.

"We're not demons; we are fifteen year old students, which you stalk." Danny grinned at seeing Mr. Lancer being so annoyed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT STALK YOU!" Valerie raised her hand. "IS THIS ABOUT ME STALKING YOU?"

"No, this is for Danny," said Valerie. Valerie then turned to Danny. "I think Mr. Lancer is in denial."

"NEXT PERSON TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME STALKING IS GOING TO THE OFFICE." Mikey raised his hand. "MIKEY. OFFICE. NOW."

"But I-" Mikey said.

"GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"But I just needed to-"

"OFFICE!"

"But I just needed to go the bathroom!"

"GO TO THE OFFICE, MIKEY, NOW!"

"You haven't seen the last of me, Fenton, You and your parents dancing to 80's music; it will be world wide soon!" He shouted.

"Unlike you, I don't care. I WOULD RATHER MY PARENTS BE TOGETHER THEN MY MOM WITH A FRUITLOOP AND MY DAD, LONELY, WITH A CAT NAMED JAZMINE." Danny shouted the nerd. The class just grew quiet and stared at Danny. "Ok, I'm done."

"Ok, now that we are done with that," Mr. Lancer started. "I want all of you to make up a song. Work in groups of two and please make them appropriate." Lancer sat down while everyone got into groups: Lester and Nathan, Dash and Kwan, Paulina and Star, Valerie and Sam (surprisingly), and Danny and Tucker. A half an hour later, everyone finished their songs and were ready to perform. Mr. Lancer came to the front of the class and pointed to the first group, Dash and Kwan.

"Mr. Baxter, are you ready to perform?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes sir." Dash stated ginning.

_**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH OH OH OH **_

_**MR. LANCER A STALKER. **_

_A STALKERRRR! _Kwan added in the background.

_**OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH**_

_**MR. LANCER A STALKER!  
RA RA AH AH AH **_

_**ROMA RO MA MA**_

_**LA LA OO BLAH BLAH**_

_**LANCER THE STALKER!**_

_**RA RA AH AH AH**_

_**ROMA RO MA MA**_

_**LA LA OO BLAH BLAH**_

_**LANCER THE STALKER!**_

_**HE STALKS US THROUGH CASPER HIGH**_

_**IT'S NOT FUN WHY DOES HE TRY  
WHY DOES HE STALK**_

_STALK STALK STALK WHY DOES HE STALK_

_**HE'S OVERWEIGHED THOUGH OF AS A GHOST**_

_**HIS UNDERWEAR WE SEE THE MOST**_

_**WE DISRESPECT**_

_**DIS DIS DIS WE DISRESPECT**_

Mr. Lancer was staring at the two teens wide eyed as they continued their horrid version of Bad romance by Lady Gaga. When they were finished the class laughed and clapped while Mr. Lancer pointed to their desk. "Well," he started. "That was bad. Who's next?" Paulina and Star both came in the front of the classroom and started their version of Love Story.

_**I WAS JUST FOURTEEN WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU**_

_**YOUR GLOWING EYES SO HOT! I LOVE YOU**_

_**YOU LOVE ME TO! **_

_**OH YEAH ME AND YOUUUU**_

_**OHHHH I WAS PAULINA AND YOU WERE DANNY PHANTOM**_

_**AND MY DADDY SAID PAULINA MARRY HIM**_

_**AND I WAS DANCING ON THE STAIRCASE**_

_**SAYING RED HUNTRESS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWAY NOW WE DON'T NEED YOU**_

_**RED HUNTRESS ALWAYS SHOOTS YOU**_

_**YOU DON'T EVEN FIGHT BACK**_

_**WHY DON'T YOU KILL HER**_

_**HIT HER WITH AN ECTO-BLAST**_

_**DROWN HER LAKE**_

_**AND COME OVER TO ME**_

_**YOU DON'T NEED HER AND THAT GOTH GIRL I ALWAYS SEE**_

_**IT'S A LOVE STORY**_

_**I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME.**_

Danny and Valerie looked at each other and banged their heads on their desks repeatingly. Tucker was laughing and pointing and Sam looked like she was ready to kill someone. The song finished and Tucker, the only person, stood up and clapped receiving death glares from Valerie, Danny and Sam. Mr. Lancer pointed to the next group, Nathan and Lester singing their horrible version of the fairly odd parent's theme song.

_**Lancer is an average teach**_

_**Who no one understands,**_

_**Being over weighted,**_

_**And Kids picking on him,**_

_Kick me,_

_**Soon he went up into his room,**_

_**To see what he could see,**_

_**A stack of book titles,**_

_**That's all he needs,**_

_**Cause in reality,**_

_**He's Mr. Lancer,**_

_**Mr. Edward Lancer,**_

_**Shouting to the skies, heaven knows why,**_

_**Mr. Lancer, Mr. Edward Lancer,**_

_**Being a English teach, nobody listens to me,**_

_**Reading books, failing kids, English class, It's where I is, Giving homework, Favoritism, Grading papers, Saying cool words that's in! **__(Yeah right)_

_**Mr. Lancer, Mr. Edward lancer,**_

_**Whoever thought that he would teach,**_

_**AND STALK US YOU SEE!**_

_Yeah____right, OH!_

The class laughed and clapped as Nathan and Lester took their seat. The bell rang as the class walked out. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Mr. Lancer thought.

**A/N My sister, KatiekkxD, let me use her Mr. Lancer song YAY **

**Vlad: aren't you forgetting something**

**Me: no**

**Vlad: yes you are**

**Me: no maybe you for got to take your medication**

**Vlad: I TOLD U NOT TO TELL ANY ONE THAT U STILL FORGOT SOMETHING**

**Me: no**

**Vlad: yes**

**Me: NOOOO**

**Vlad: YES**

**Me: NO I'M NOT CHEESE HEAD BTW PACKERS SUCK**

**Vlad: gasp YOU ARROGANT PACKER HATING FOOL YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER**

**Me: oohhh why didn't you remind me before Vladdy **

**Vlad: ARGH U R SOOO ANNOYING HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: at least I didn't call you Fruitloop, Fruitloop do the disclaimer**

**Vlad: Fine, dpfan4ever101 doesn't own me, Danny Phantom, and I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP **

**Me: SURE WELL R&R DON'T FORGET OR ELSE **** btw sorry for the long disclaimer vladdy forgot about it**

**Vlad: DID NOT**


	2. Paroridys with Mr L part 2

The next day, Lancer walked into the classroom. It was a B day so, his English class was moved to the end of the day. To his surprise, Danny wasn't late. Lancer sighed and got ready to hear the rest of horrible songs about him stalking. The bell rang and all the students took a seat. He looked at the list and noticed everyone was there, even Mikey.

"Ok class, Today we are going to finish the songs." Lancer said the class instead of groaning cheered. "Ok, first up MIKEY!"

_**(tune of spongebob squarepants theme song)**_

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,**_

_**WHOSE LIFE I WILL RUIN,**_

_**ONE DAY YOU SEE!**_

_DANNY FENTON,_

_**HIS PARENTS DANCING ON PAPERVIEW,**_

_**POSTED BY ME,**_

_DANNY FENTON,_

_**CAN BEAT UP BEAT UP THE BULLIES,**_

_**IT'S SOMETHING HE WISHED,**_

_DANNY FENTON_

_**SO HE DROPS ON THE DECK,**_

_**BECAUSE HE'S A FISH,**_

_DANNY FENTON_

_**DANNY FENTON, DANNY FENTON, DANNY FENTON, DANNNNNYYYYYYY FENTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**_

_**WHO WISHES HE WAS DANNY PHANTOM!**_

At the end of the song, Danny was still whispering to Sam how he wasn't a fish but your normal average halfa. Tucker was clapping and Valerie slapped Tucker.

"Ok, next up we have Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley!" Lancer said. Danny and Tucker went up in the front of the room. Tucker brought a microphone that fixed his voice so he actually could sing.

_**(Tune of Written in the stars by Tinie Tempah)**_

_**Danny: OH, DANNY PHANTOM IN THE STARS,**_

_**NOT EVEN A MILE A WAY,**_

_**A MESSAGE TO HUNTERS,**_

_**Tucker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,**_

_**HIS TECHNO FRIEND IS BEST,**_

_**BETTER THEN THE REST,**_

_**HE GETS ALL THE GIRLS HE ,**_

_**Danny: Oh, Danny phantom ate a piece of cake**_

_**Tucker: **__Cakkeee._

_**Danny: 'Cause it was his mom's birthday**_

_**Tucker: **__Dayy_

_**Tucker: His techno friend has a PDA,**_

_**Danny: **__Aaaa,_

_**Tucker: HIS TECHNO FRIEND SEXY,**_

_**Danny: **__NO WAY,_

_**Tucker: That wasn't your line Dan-ny,**_

_**Danny: Forget the lines, **_

_**I know what to say, **_

_**IMMA HALFA TO PARTY,**_

_**Tucker: ay**_

_**Danny: THESE LINES WE'RE MAKING UP ON THE WAY,**_

_**Tucker: **__Ay_

_**Danny: WE TEND TO BE LAZY **_

_**Tucker: **__ay_

_**Danny: On our real song we have doodles,**_

_**Tucker: **__Doodles_

_**Danny: I HAVE A LOT OF BLING**_

_**Tucker: **__Bling_

_**Danny: DASH, KWAN AND TUCKER cant sing,**_

_**Tucker: Wait a minute,**_

_**I can sing,**_

_**Danny: No I lied,**_

_**So you wouldn't even try,**_

_**Tucker: I cant think of any lines,**_

_**Danny: I don't know any lines to do,**_

_**Tucker help us before fail,**_

_**Tucker: I think we already accomplished that,**_

_**I got my awesome hat,**_

_**Danny: **__Hatt_

_**This song is a rap **_

_**Tucker: **__rapp___

_**We have done the course in a while, so let's get back to it (Tucker spoke)**_

_**Danny: OH, DANNY PHANTOM IN THE STARS,**_

_**NOT EVEN A MILE A WAY,**_

_**A MESSAGE TO HUNTERS,**_

_**Tucker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,**_

_**HIS TECHNO FRIEND IS BEST,**_

_**BETTER THEN THE REST,**_

_**HE GETS ALL THE GIRLS HE **_

Danny and Tucker finished their 'song' and sat down. Valerie looked at Sam but she just shrugged.

"Ok, that was disturbing," Lancer said. "Last song we have is Miss Mansion and Miss Gray."

_**(Tune of What the Hell by Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Sam: You are so Clueless in the head,**_

_**Valerie: Yeah, Yeah, yeah**_

_**Sam: You cant see, **_

_**I like you more then friends,**_

_**Valerie: Yeah, Yeah, yeah,**_

_**Sam: I love you,**_

_**Not some other guy,**_

_**Valerie: yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Sam: Not some Hungarian in Disguised,**_

_**Valerie: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**_

_**Sam: I'm on my knees,**_

_**Begging please,**_

_**Notice me!**_

_**But honestly,**_

_**You can't seem to seeeeeeeee!**_

_**All my life, **_

_**I've tried you to see,**_

_**Valerie: Woaahhhh**_

_**Sam: Don't you notice me?**_

_**I've been in love with you,**_

_**Three years you see,**_

_**Valerie: and Woahhh**_

_**Sam: Don't you notice me?**_

_**You're a halfa,**_

_**I'm in love with,**_

_**I hope you can also say it,**_

_**All you life,**_

_**I've tried you to see,**_

_**Valerie: Woahhh **_

_**Sam: DON'T YOU NOTICE ME!**_

Sam and Valerie finished the song and Danny looked over to Tucker, who was doodling on their 'song.'

"Ps, Tucker," Danny whispered.

"You figure it out," Tucker asked in a whisper.

"I don't know but, who was that halfa Sam is in love with?" Tucker drew the DP symbol with a heart around it.

"EW, TUCKER I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY!" Danny shouted. The whole class looked at Tucker.

"NO, I WASN'T MEANING THAT!" Tucker drew an S + D in the heart.

"Sam loves David, who is a halfa, in the eleventh grade?"

"NO, HE'S NOT- UGH YOU ARE SO CLUELESS!"

"Hey, Sam said that in the song!" Tucker face palmed. Danny put head down sadly.

"Well, since we are done with songs," Lancer said. "TIME FOR ROMEO AND JULIET! Romeo-" Danny shivered and a blue wisp came out of his mouth. He raised his hand just as Skulker showed up.

"I HEARD YOU ALL WERE DOING SONGS SO I MADE ONE!" Skulker shouted.

"Fine, Mr. Ghost," Lancer replied. "You may go."

"Ok,"

_**(tune of More by Usher)**_

_**IF I SHOULD HUNT THE WHELP (whelp),**_

_**SCREAM IT OUT LOUDER!**_

_**I SHOULD HAVE HIS PELT (pelt),**_

_**RIGHT BY MY FIRE,**_

_**AND MY GIRLFRIEND (friend),**_

_**WON'T CALL ME A BAD HUNTER,**_

_Hunterrrrrr,_

_**GOTTA HUNT TO THE LIMIT,**_

_**GET THE PHANTOM!**_

_**WATCH ME AS I HUNT THE WHELP,**_

_**IN THE SPOTLIGHT, **_

_**PEOPLE SCREAMING,**_

_**GO GHOST, GO GHOST,**_

_**BUT ONLY DANNY PHANTOM CAN DO THAT,**_

"THAT DOESN'T RHYME!" Danny shouted interrupting the ghost hunter's song.

"I DON'T CARE, WHELP! What are you, the ghost writer?" Skulker screamed at Danny. "Besides, you're the only one that says the lousy battle cry."

"You got that from Vlad, didn't you?" 

"Maybeeee."

"You're the whelp that ghost is talking about? And why does he want your pelt?" Paulina asked.

"Well it all started-" Skulker started but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Ghost, please finish your song." Lancer said.

"Ok," Skulker said.

_**I AM IMPATIENTLY WAITING,**_

_**FOR YOU TO ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS,**_

_**FOR THAT GOTH GIRL YOU SAID,**_

_**YOU LOVED AT OUR LAST MEETING,**_

_**THAT MAKE OUT WAS REAL,**_

_**ASK THE RED HUNTRESS WHO IS VALERIE GRAY**_

All the class gasped but the Phantom crew (not ghost getters.)

'_**CAUSE DANNY FENTON IS DANNY PHANTOM,**_

_**I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW!**_

Everyone went wide eyed and looked at Danny who looked like he was going to faint. Skulker finished singing the song and Dash spoke up.

"Um, if Fenton is Phantom; why do they both have different eye and hair color?" He scratched his head.

"Ok then, I'll show you!" Skulker said. He pulled at a big gun and fired it at Sam. Danny immediately changed into Phantom and put an ecto-shield up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Danny shouted at Skulker.

"What, I just needed you to change." Skulker said.

"And do you want to repeat that song you sang Mikey," Danny asked.

"No, Mr. Phantom, uh, Fenton, Danny Sir! Mikey said scared.

"Now that that is over, you all have detention accept, Spike." Mr. Lancer replied completely ignoring what had just happened.

"See ya later, Whelp!" Skulker said.

"You have detention to, Mr. Ghost!" Lancer said. Danny pointed to the ghost and laughed. Skulker walked to the back of the classroom mumbling some not so K+ words about Danny. Just before Spike left, Lancer stopped him.

"Mr. Spike, you forgot to do your song," said Lancer. Spike sighed and began his song.

_**If you're happy and you know it show no emotion,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it show no emotion,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it and you know it**_

_**And you never want to show it**_

_**Show no emotion**_

"Ok Spike, you may go." Lancer said.

"I thought you-" Danny began.

"QUIET IN DETENTION!"

"By the way Danny, that song was about you." Sam whispered. Danny smiled. This was the best day of his life.


End file.
